Naruto Land WTH?
by SheetahJet
Summary: Sheetah and her friend jagan get transported to naruto land not just konoha and well... lot's of randomness, fun, insanity, serious moments and le gaspith meeting up with...somebody P Enjoy!
1. We're in Naruto Land!

Hey, t'sup! Well I'm back with another random fanfic, this one has a couple of my friends in it (well, one so far). 

**Chapter 1**

**We are in Naruto… land…?**

"I want to buy that fricking book!" Jagan yelled impatiently, punching the air in front of her.

"I know I know calm down we're almost at the store" Sheetah said, dodging on of her friend's fists.

"MINE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uhm...what the heck...?"

"Heh..."

Sheetah and Jagan were on their way to the bookstore to buy a Naruto manga...thing. And of course Jagan was getting impatient.

"Give it to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I don't have it stupid!"

"I know that..."

"Or do you?" Sheetah smirked.

"Shut up."

Sheetah stuck her tongue out at her friend as they pulled into a parking spot.

"Finally...' Jagan said opening the car door.

"It only took five minutes to get here." Sheetah said, also getting out of the car.

"It felt like forever."

"Meh..."

"Hey! That's my word!"

"No, your word is 'meeh'" Sheetah corrected.

"Meeh…"

The second they got through the double doors Jagan raced down the hall.

"Jagan you aren't allowed to run in here!" Sheetah attempted to say without yelling.

"Screw that I want Naruto!"

Sheetah somehow ended up at the manga section before Jagan. Probably because she knew where it was and Jagan didn't.

"How did you get here so fast?" Jagan said, almost out of breath.

"Magic" Sheetah said casually.

"Right..."

Jagan searched franticly around for the 'N' section where she would find 'Naruto', the latest volume of course

"Uhm...Jagan."

"What?" she asked impatiently, not taking her eyes off the manga shelves.

"It's right here." Sheetah pointed to the many volumes of Naruto right in front of her face.

"YAY!" Jagan practically lunged for the manga………

The instant she touched the book her whole body started becoming transparent

"What the-?!" Sheetah grabbed Jagan's arm and the two girls vanished in a dim flash of blue light.

"Ow!" Jagan exclaimed as she hit the solid ground... why was there a dirt floor in a bookstore? Sheetah was already standing next to her, she helped Jagan to her feet.

"What the hell happened?"

Sheetah didn't answer her friend but looked around.

She noted the various Japanese characters on the signs around them.

"I think we're in Japan."

"Why would we be in Japan?!"

Sheetah pointed to one of the signs. Jagan looked at her surroundings. "Oh..."

"For some reason this place doesn't seem...I don't know...real...?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, never mind."

Jagan shrugged

A voice not too far off was shouting "--but it had to be!"

"I haven't taught that to anyone else."

"It was though!"

"That's not even possible!"

Sheetah and Jagan exchanged curious looks. Two people rounded the corner of a building.

"It's NARUTO!!" Sheetah exclaimed.

"Oh my god it is...and that perv..."

"Who's a pervert?!"

Naruto laughed a little. "Who are you people? How do you know me...us?"

Sheetah giggled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Naruto blinked.

"Where we're from you're practically famous." Sheetah gave him a huge grin.

"Seriously?!" Naruto started jumping up and down.

Jagan slapped her forehead. "Where's Sasuke?" She suddenly asked.

"Yeah where's emo boy?" Sheetah tilted her head to the side.

Naruto gave them a confused look. "Emo?"

Sheetah leaped into the air and hug/pounced (glomped) Naruto. "You're so fricking cute!!!"

Naruto stuttered and turned pink.

"You're right, that is cute." Jagan stated almost bluntly, the barest hint of a smirk on her face. Naruto turned a darker shade of pink but remained silent. Jiraiya laughed.

"So," said Sheetah letting, go of the blonde. "What have you guys been up to?"

Naruto regained his composure. "Training!" He said excitedly. "I'm getting a whole lot stronger!"

"I wonder where we are." Jagan started.

"In the—uhm…uhh…"

"Serie—"

"TIME!" Sheetah shouted over Jagan's voice. She didn't want to confuse their anime/manga friends by revealing to them that they were from a separate world.

"Yeah…" Said Jagan slowly. "Time."

"Well…" Sheetah started thoughtfully, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "Naru is training with Jiraiya." She looked at Naruto thoughtfully. Naruto wasn't quite sure how to react after being called 'Naru'. Sheetah continued. "I doubt _**he**_has left yet, otherwise Naruto would've looked upset or something…I think."

Jagan poked Naruto. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Probably somewhere in Konoha. Unless he's on a mission or something."

Sheetah and Jagan looked at each other.

"Has the chunnin exam passed?" Jagan asked.

"Yes."

"Is Shikamaru a chunnin?" Sheetah added to Jagan's question.

"Yeah."

Sheetah turned to Jagan and said in a whisper. "We're probably right after Shika becomes a chunnin, but in a non-plot-continuing…zone…?"

"But what about training with the perv? That doesn't really fit."

"I would think it's like everything mixed together."

"That sounds reasonable."

"What are we whispering about?"

Sheetah and Jagan jumped back as Naruto invaded their whispering bubble…thing. Naruto pouted.

"So, what are you guys'…I mean girls', names?" inquired Jiraya.

"Finally they ask us." Jagan rolled her eyes.

"I'm Sheetah Hikari" Sheetah chirped.

"What are you, a bird or something?"

"Wha…?"

"I was talking about…never mind."

Sheetah blinked. She nudged Jagan.

"I'm Jagan Ryuu."

"Nice to meet you, Hikari-chan and Ryuu-chan!" Naruto gave them a cat-like grin.

"Call me by my first name!" the two girls said loudly in unison.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, feeling awkward. "Sorry…"

"Gahh you're so cute!!!" Sheetah glomped Naruto again.

"Ack!"

Jagan suddenly go a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Water?"

Sheetah released Naruto. She smirked evilly. "His hair down?"

"Oh yeah!"

Sheetah and Jagan both took buckets of water out of well…nowhere. A couple seconds passed, and then. "GET HIM!"

Naruto decided that it would be a good idea to run…very fast. The two girls took off after him in full speed Jagan complained at how frickin' fast Naruto was, so Sheetah captured Naruto (and after dumping her bucket of water over his head) and saved Jagan the trouble of chasing him down herself.

"You're getting what's coming to you, you know." Jagan said making absolutely no sense.

"You sound like a rapist."

Jagan laughed and dumped the bucket of water over Naruto's head. Naruto's hair no longer had spikes. He looked up at them, smiling feebly through his sopping wet/dripping hair.

"He's so KAWAII!!!" yet again in unison.

Jiraiya shook his head. Even at his age he still didn't understand girls, not that he ever would. "Okay, enough fooling around."

"Aww, but fooling around is fun!" Jagan said purposefully sounding like a little kid. Naruto was bouncing around again.

"Oi, frog dude." Sheetah smirked as Jiraiya twitched.

"Yes?"

"I know you guys have to train and whatnot. But uhm. Would you 'escort' us to Konoha?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Ero-Sannin! We're going that was anyways…" Naruto looked at him with such a cute face that you could've sworn it was a 'Kawaii no Jutsu'. Sheetah tried to keep this moment somewhat serious by not glomping Naruto, but it was difficult…

Jiraiya looked away giving in to the cuteness. "Fine…"

Jagan noticed Sheetah twitching violently. "Can I glomp him for you?"

Sheetah sighed. "Fine…"

Jagan leaped into the air in slow motion and slowly approached him…through the air.

Naruto noticed her, "Noooooooooooooooo--!" (hooray for slomo!) Suddenly everything went to super speed. GLOMP!

"Gack!"

…—…back to normal speed…—…

Sheetah hid the remote control behind her back and gave everyone the 'shifty eyes'.

"Well, you're right, we are going that way anyways." Said Jiraiya half lying. Naruto let out a 'whoop'-ish noise.

"Even though we barely know these girls." Jiraiya mumbled, though no-one heard him.

"Alrighty let's go!" Sheetah was about to march off, but she didn't know what direction, so she stopped. "Heh… which way?" She asked, face turning red from embarrassment.

"Yes, let's go." Jiraiya began walking off in some direction. The three teens(ish) followed him. Sheetah and Jagan noticed that Naruto seemed older than in the 'Naruto' series. Although he didn't quite look like he was from 'Shippuden'.

"Oi Naru-chan." Sheetah started.

Naruto twitched, but didn't quite know what to say to counter that. "Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm- f-fwa-lllgyanfniljjiiiiii--" Naruto stopped in mid-sentence(?) and froze.

"Sheetah, stop playing with the remote!" Jagan scolded.

"I wanted to see what the other buttons did." Sheetah coughed and rewound Naruto a bit.

"I'm fifteen."

"FIFTEEN?!!?!" The two girls yelled in shock.

"Y-yes."

Sheetah turned bright red.

"Sakura and…Sasuke… are fifteen too right?" Jagan asked.

Naruto nodded.

Jagan inwardly screamed like a fangirl. And at the same time both inward an outwardly smirking. "How far are we from Konoha?"

Jiraiya thought for a moment. He looked at a couple nearby signs as they passed. "About, thirty five minutes."

"Awesome."

Naruto blinked. "You guys say things at the same time a lot… are you sure you're not related?"

"Yeah." They looked at each other and then laughed.


	2. We're in Konoha!

Yo! Ts'up! I finally got the second chapter up! Whoohoo! Even thought it's been in my book-thing for the past… while… -gets tomatoes chucked at me-

I really hate transferring stuff from paper into the computer, I mean why don't they have computer things that read the paper and type it up for you? Anyway, enough of my rambling. On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

We're in Konoha!

"Woot we're here!" Sheetah punched the air.

"Have you been to Konoha before?" Naruto asked.

"Nah," came Jagan's reply.

"You'll have to give the lovely ladies a tour then Naruto," Jiraiya said smiling.

"Ew… he called me a lovely lady… that's… disturbing," Jagan said, mildly creeped out.

"Yay!" Naruto grabbed each girl by the hand and dragged them through the Konoha gates.

"Where's Neji?!" yelled Jagan out of the blue.

"Neji?" Naruto repeated.

Sheetah snickered. "Neji can wait."

"Awww. Come on!"

Sheetah's eyes had a mischievous glint in them. "Isn't there someone else you want to put in 'there' first?"

Jagan's eyes lit up. An evil grin came across her face. Naruto took a few cautious steps away from the girls.

"Don't worry Naru-chan, it's not you this time." Sheetah snickered again.

"I-I didn't think it was."

"Suuuuuureee you didn't," Jagan taunted.

"Well anyways."

"Yes."

Hannah Montana poofed into view. "What the—?!" She looked around. "Where am I?! Who are you people?!"

Jagan turned a flashlight on under her face. "We're your worst nightmare!"

"Huh?"

"She means that…"

"Iiiiiiiiiiii'm Happy Peppy Betty!" Jagan sang.

"I'm Happy…Peppy…Gary…why do I have to be the guy?"

"We're happy peppy happy peppy happy happy fun YAY!!!" Jagan was acting overly excited. Hannah Montana looked genuinely afraid (she probably thought we were insane).

"You know I'm just in this for the—"

Jagan joined in. "Funbox oh Funbox, small and square and dark. Funbox oh Funbox, check out these cool fun locks. YAY!!!"

Sheetah took out the funbox, equivalent of a small cage. Jagan kicked Hannah Montana into the funbox, they put the big piles of locks on top of it. The two girls did an African tribal dance around the funbox.. Naruto looked at them as if they were insane…they probably were…

Jagan thrust a finger in Naruto's general direction. "You must bow to the almighty power of the funbox!!"

Naruto looked both confused and scared at the same time.

"What's all of the commotion?" came a bored sounding voice from the shadows.

Jagan's eyes went wide. "IT'S SASUKE!!!"

The bird-headed emo twitched. "You better not be a fangir— "

Jagan tackled Sasuke to the ground and started beating the crap out of him. Sheetah sweat-dropped.

— Oh…I think this fic is in need of character descriptions…heh…here goes: —

Ryuu Jaganshi (she fooled you with her name before muahahahahahaha!):

Obviously female.

Hair: Long—waist-length, black with red streaks. She usually keeps it in a high ponytail.

Dress: Black hakama bottoms, black stretchy t-shirt with a red dragon embroided on the back and a couple buttons on the top at the front, the top one being undone.

Other things: She has a bandage/wrap thing up her right forearm and rings on both of her hands, on her right she has rings on both her ring and index fingers, both of which has dragon-related designs. On her left hand she only had one ring on her middle finger and it was just a plain silver ring.

Sheetah Hikari:

Also obviously female.

Hair: Golden-brown with orange streaks. Not quite mid-back.

Dress: Black hakama bottoms with orange stripes running up the sides. A white uhmmm……. (you know how karate shirts overlap in the front? It's like that) shirt… with cut-off sleeves.

Other things: She has silver chains around her wrists and a thinner one around her neck with a blue and silver teardrop on it. She also had small silver hoop earrings.

Okay now. Back to Sasuke being beaten up by Jagan.—

"AHHGK! Someone get off of –GYAH!"

"Stop"-punch-"acting"-punch-"like"-kick-"you're"-punch-"being raped!"-punch kick smash.

Sheetah grabbed Jagan's arm just as she was about to throw another punch.

"What?"

"Jagan.. he's out cold."

"Meeh?" Jagan looked at her prey (smexy prey mind you…). "Oh… heh…"

Three little girls walked out of nowhere over to Sasuke and began poking him with sticks.

"now all we need is that stupid princess who faints every two seconds." Jagan muttered to Sheetah.

Sheetah snickered. "Yes."

Jagan tipped each of the kids five bucks before they left. Sheetah nudged Sasuke with her foot.

"AHMALAGYWAFNAGXA!" Sasuke yelled, flailing his arms and legs.

Sheetah blinked. "Jagan. Do you know what 'ahmalagywafnagxa' means?"

Jagan shrugged. "I'm amazed you that you can ever pronounce that. Maybe he's attempting to speak the Japanese version of English."

Sheetah laughed. "That makes no sense."

The two girls looked at each other, then said in unison, "or does it?"

Naruto was creeped out. How did they keep doing that? Sasuke groaned in his half conscious state and Naruto got a nosebleed.

Sheetah got an evil glint in her eyes. "Sasunaru!!!" she shouted, squealing like a fangirl.

"What's a sasunaru?" asked Naruto, wiping the blood off of him face with his sleeve.

"It's—mmphhn!— " Jagan had her hand over Sheetah's mouth. "Now, now, he doesn't need to know about that…" She removed her hand from over Sheetah's mouth.

"Yet!" added Sheetah. Jagan rolled her eyes, then laughed slightly.

Naruto was very curious now. "What is it?"

"Nooooooothiiiiiiing," the girls sang. Naruto pouted.

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Well, I'll be off, I have to say hello to the Hokage. After that I'll be…around…" He gave them a large toothy grin.

"At a dirty bar right?" Sheetah asked, one of her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed.

"Ehm…Bye!" And Jiraiya was gone in a puff of white smoke.

"Hey Sheetah…" said Jagan thoughtfully.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that's actual smoke?"

"Right…smoke isn't normally white…"

"Yeah…"

The two girls shot Naruto suspicious looks.

"What are you looking at me for?"

* * *

ҖמξҖמאבגדהוזחטיךכלםξҖמξҖ

So yeah…enough Greek writing etc… (if it actually shows up I'll be surprised)

What'ja think? Not too much happened I know…. Please don't throw tomatoes at me! It took me the entire time it took you to read that chapter to get it all out of my hair, and I still need to put stain-remover on my clothes…yes so I'm like…sitting here at my computer in my underwear because _you _thought it would be fun to throw freaking _tomatoes_ at me! …what were you on anyways?

Well…… oh mi, if I don't shut up soon I'm going to have more author comments than words in the actual chapter….. I laugh at your misery!!!!!!!!122!212!!1 -tomato to the face- ………………………………………………………….you should feel lucky that I actually like these red mushy demons….

Ja ne! until next chapter I bid you adieu!

PS: don't waste your money on tomatoes next chapter plzkthx

PSS: you owe me stain remover (I ran out) XP

PSSS: -throws tomato goop at all of you-

PSSSS: -gets pummelled with tomatoes-

PSSSSS: apparently Sasuke has an obsession with tomatoes because he's going insane… hey I have an idea! CHUCK THEM AT HIM NEXT TIME!!!

PSSSSSS: now that I am satefied with six s's I will say good bye…again… so…yeah…

Later!


	3. How not to act in front of a Hokage

Yayz! I finally updated! At least I didn't take as long as last time ne?

I can never think of decent names for chapters so I decided to go with what you see as the title… though it might not appear as the full thing in the navigation bar…you know how little those things hold, tsk tsk tsk. So...like…yeah. On with chapter three!!

**Disclaimer** (for this chapter and the past two as well): I do not own Naruto (obviously) but I do own myself (Sheetah) and the other two characters are copy written to RyuuJaganshi (or whatever her username happens to be at the time) and GoldenRider (aka Kiniro Norite) because they're cool like that, and they own themselves…

* * *

Chapter three:

**How not to act in front of a Hokage.**

"We should go see lady Hokage!" Naruto randomly said while the three were walking around the village.

"Lady? Tsunade's the Hokage? Hmm… What happened to Sarutobi?" Sheetah asked, obviously confused.

"Oh, that old man?" Naruto folded his arms behind his head. "He's retired."

Sheetah and Jagan were wide-eyed. Jagan whispered to Sheetah. "Well, now we won't know when anything's about to happen."

"Yeah…I guess… this is very confusing…the time line's all screwed up!"

"What are we whispering about?"

Jagan bopped Naruto over the head with a rubber chicken.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Sheetah asked him, apparently flustered. Sheetah paused for a moment and looked at Jagan… "Where did that come from?"

Jagan hid the rubber chicken behind her back. Her eyes darted back and forth suspiciously.

"Well anyways," Sheetah said, sweat-dropping. "Are we going to the Hokage's place or not?"

"Oh right!" Naruto made a little, happy, hop. Both girls had to resist glomping him.

While they were making their way to the Hokage…place, someone grabbed Jagan's shoulder…… and they ended up on the ground with their arm twisted behind their back.

"Hey it's Sasu again," Sheetah said.

Jagan let him get up. "What do you want?"

"Maybe he wants… a proper introduction." Sheetah extended her hand to the emo boy. "Hajimemashite, I'm Sheetah Hikari," she said with a smile.

"Hn…" Sasuke looked away from her… and thus received a punch in the arm by Jagan. "S-sasuke… Uchiha..."

Jagan was tempted to pat Sasuke on the head like a dog. As Sheetah and Sasuke shook hands, Jagan spoke up. "I'm Ryuu Jaganshi."

Sasuke looked at Jagan. "Well, you already know my name," he mumbled.

"But you could be polite and shake hands or give her a kiss on the cheek or something." Sheetah giggled, but it sounded more like a snicker.

Sasuke looked away. "Hn." But the girls noticed that his face was tinted pink. They exchanged glances. Sheetah's was a teasingly 'aww, that's too cute!' and Jagan's was more of a 'are you serious?!' look. Jagan gave in to previous temptation and patted Sasuke on the head. He turned a darker shade of red. Naruto watched them all silently…

…Finally at the Hokage's place…

"This is Sheetah Hikari and Jaga— erm… Ryuu Jaganshi." Naruto introduced the two girls to Tsunade. He pointed to each girl as he said their names. Jagan and Sheetah had to bite their lips when Naruto fumbled with Jagan's name.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the second girl's attitude, but said nothing. "Does Uchiha Sasuke want to say anything?"

"Hn…" came a voice from the back of the room. No one even noticed he was there until he'd spoken… or did they? There was a knock at the office door.

"Come in," Tsunade said, waving her hand, even though the person obviously couldn't see it. The door opened and pink haired kunoichi walked in, holding a stack of papers. She frowned at Naruto as he opened his mouth to say hello. Sheetah put out in front of Sakura, who – being unable to see it, tripped.

Then it was utter chaos…

The papers flew into the air as Sakura hit the ground. Jagan yelled at Sheetah for tripping her favourite Naruto character.

"Why did you do that?! Sakura is awesome!"

Sheetah caught all of the papers in a (miraculously) neat stack. "I can't stand miss fangirl getting annoyed at Naruto when he didn't even do anything! And _no _she's not awesome!"

Sakura noticed Sasuke and turned beat red with embarrassment, from (she thinks) looking like a klutz. Jagan was still mad at Sheetah. She lunged at her… just as she was putting Sakura's papers down on Tsunade's desk. Jagan flew right past Sheetah and smashed Sasuke into the back wall. The entirety of team seven members (the huge crowd of three people) were red in the face. (Naruto's face was red because he had been defended by Sheetah.)

Tsunade got sick of all the commotion and sent everyone out for free ramen.

* * *

Does this chapter seem a little short? Hm… oh well… you people will live, this chapter was actually suppost to be like… half as long (and two separate chapters) but I found that kind of stupid so I changed it back to one chapter.

On another note: I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Bleh I like chirstmas break…and summer break…and all the other breaks, school sucks! (hooray rebellion!)

Over and out (for now at least…)

-Sheetah Hikari


	4. Who's this girl, falling from the sky?

Konnichi wa! Ohisashiburi desu ne (kinda). Ogenki desu ka?

Erm…translation : Hello! I haven't seen you for a while (kinda). How are you?

Note: from chapter three: 'Sheetah put out in front of Sakura, who – being unable to see it, tripped.'

This is _supposed to_ say: 'Sheetah put her foot out in front of Sakura, who – being unable to see it, tripped.'

Sorry that was just REALLY bothering me. I apologize for any other typos like 'go' instead of 'got' etc…

Anyhow… I have been writing more of this fanfic in my binder (thing) and I've been playing Super Mario 64 while my brothers took over this computer and played Maplestory (Mario 64: I played it because I re-started my file and I've already gotten 88 [or maybe it was 89 stars within one week [because I felt like it...deal with it I played less than an hour each day and I missed some days.) Well… enough author comments…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Hannah Montana (from a previous chapter), or my friends… as far as I know anyways…

* * *

**Chapter four**

**Who's this girl, falling from the sky?**

"You never told us how old you guys…girls… are," Naruto said with a mouthful of noodles.

Sakura grunted. "Well I don't even know their _names_."

"I'm Jagan and that's Sheetah," Jagan said, without even looking where she was gesturing. She had actually pointed to Sasuke instead of Sheetah.

"No." Sakura puffed out her cheeks. "That's my—"

Sheetah cut her off. "Dog? Cat? Hamster?"

"A-wha-n- No!" Sakura turned a light shade of red. Naruto, Sheetah and Jagan all laughed.

"Hn." Sasuke wasn't really amused… well actually he was. For some reason when he was with these girls he felt a little more like a normal teenager. He turned his head away, he didn't want them to see him smile.

"Hey emo boy. What'cha smiling at?" Sheetah half asked half teased.

"It's n-noth-……hn..."

Sheetah laughed and nudged Jagan. "I think he likes having us around."

Jagan smirked…well actually it was supposed to be a smile, but it turned into a smirk. What was she up to?

Naruto broke the silence. "Another bowl please!"

The three girls and Sasuke fell over backwards. They all laughed…except Sasuke, who just got up then coughed and dusted himself off.

"So…" Sakura felt like asking the two mysterious (Lol) girls something. "Are you from any sort of clan?" She had meant to ask where they were from but this worked too.

Sheetah and Jagan exchanged mischievous glances.

"Well," Sheetah started. "Infact we do, it's called—"

"The Green Mules Clan!" interrupted Jagan.

Naruto looked confused. "I've never heard of it."

"Hn," came Sasuke's reply.

"Are there any other people in your…clan…?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"Well," said Jagan diving back into her ramen. "There's Kiniro Norite—"

"We call her Ki—" A flash of blue light appeared above them and a girl appeared…she landed on top of Sheetah. "GYACK! Ow!"

"Ahh! Sorry—! …Sheetah…?" Kiniro looked at Naruto, then Sasuke, then Sakura, then Jagan, then Sheetah… after getting off of her…… Then she blacked out……… Everyone looked at her silently.

"Did she die?" Naruto asked, looking exceptionally cute.

Sheetah would've glomped him if she wasn't pinned under her unconscious friend.

"She's…fainted," Sakura said, tapping Kiniro lightly with her foot.

The same three little girls from before came out of no where and began poking Kiniro with sticks.

"BACK! Back you vultures!!!" Jagan shooed the little children away…but not after increasing their pay checks to ten bucks…

"Could someone _please_ get her off of me!" Sheetah shouted. Before anyone could come to her aid, Jagan picked up Kiniro. Sheetah got up and helped Jagan get their friend from the 'real' world onto Jagan's back.

"We should put her in someone's bed."

"Sheetah!!!"

"I _meant, _we don't have to bring her to a hospital and I don't think she would like to wake up on the street. She moved closer to Jagan and spoke quieter. "I think it would be pretty entertaining too."

"You're evil."

"Yes I know thank-you."

Naruto raised his hand. "Uhh… she could stay at my house 'till she wakes up."

"Hn." Sasuke folded his arms. "Your house is a pigsty."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke quickly. "Yeah."

Sheetah raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Jagan walked over to Sasuke.

"What?"

She gave him a 'just do it' kind of look.

Sasuke gave a little, invisible sigh. "Fine." He turned to Sheetah and everyone else. "She can stay at my…house……until she wakes up…or something like that…" he mumbled………………………… -cricket- -cricket- … -tumbleweed- … -someone coughs in the background- ……

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!!!!!!!!" Jagan let out a random battle cry. She took Kin off of her back and chucked her to Sheetah like a football. She hopped onto Sasuke's back as Sheetah caught Kiniro.

"ONWARD TO BETHLEHEM!!!!!!" Sasuke neighed like a pony and galloped off into the sunset… Okay maybe not…

Sasuke had to stop himself from falling over. He looked over his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked bluntly.

"You," Jagan said equally as blunt.

Sheetah nearly dropped Kiniro as she burst into fits of laughter. Everyone else looked confused.

"What's a Bethlehem?" Naruto asked, getting over the fact that he had no idea why Sheetah was laughing.

Jagan struck a dramatic pose, most unfortunately uncomfortable for Mr. Emo Butt, who almost fell over…again.

"It's a magical town of magicalness!"

"Would you get off?"

Jagan crossed her feet in front of Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and it made him shiver.

"Nope, not getting off."

Sasuke grunted as pink tinted his cheeks. He placed his arms under her legs, to keep her from slipping.

"S-so are we going or what?" Jagan said, trying to keep the tinge of pink from her face.

"Yosh!" Sheetah would've punched the air if it weren't for the unconscious girl in her arms.

* * *

It's the end of the world as we know it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –cough-

What'id'ja think? Hm? Hm? hmh mhmhmhmhmmh??????????? …… ehem!!!!! –more random akward coughing- Jagan want's to rip my head off because she says I'm undermining her au-thor-a-tey………………………………………… yes…she's sitting beside me (only while I finished typing the end of thins chapter)… now she's talking to my brother about how my dog sleeps….. so yeah…

Me and Jagan screwed around with pictures of Zac Efron made him hav lipstick, gave him angel wings…etc… after finishing all of the pics I'm gonna make a slideshow of them and put in on YouTube! (my username is SheetahJet, same as this site) everyone in my house is singing 'Bet on it' except for me and my dad………………….

Uhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm………………………….

Later!!!

Sheetah Hikari

PS: omg I need to try something!!! (it'll only work on Mediaminer if it works at all)

みなさん、さようなら！


	5. Let's stay at Sasuke's house!

Spell check? Psh, I'm not even going to bother with that anymore. Did you know that if you put enough jibberish on a page, the spell check will say that there are too many words that don't make sense, so it kinda dies. It's really funny…unless you need spellcheck…

Hmm…well anyways, here we are at chapter five, I'm writing this author's comment at 7:15 AM on a monday because I didn't have enough time last night to finish it.

So yeah… I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah.

I own myself (Sheetah). If you use her without permission I will hunt you down and do bad things to you in a dark alley. -cough-

Chapter 5 

Let's stay at Sasuke's house!

They arrived at Sasuke's…'house'.

"Wooah," sang Jagan, still riding on Sasuke's back. "Mansion much?!"

"Looks more like a hotel…or something." Sheetah shifted Kin. "Can we stop starring and go inside?"

"Hn."

Naruto looked mildly frightened. "A-am I allowed in there…?" he asked, looking for an excuse not to go into the house/mansion/hotel.

"You're _that _scared of it?" Jagan teased.

Sheetah moved Kiniro onto her shoulder so that she had one free hand. She patted Naruto's shoulder. "It's not like it's full of ghosts—"Naruto snatched up Sheetah's hand when she mentioned ghosts. Sheetah Blinked. She looked down at her hand, with Naruto's hand wrapped tightly around it. Sheetah blushed slightly. Naruto realized what he did. He blushed, but didn't let go. Sasuke ushered everyone through the front door.

"Isn't this where Sasuke's—ow!"

Sheetah had tightened her grip on Naruto's hand to make him shut up.

"Sorry…"

Sasuke didn't say much, but he led them into a room, probably a guest bedroom. The windows were open a crack, to let air come in. Sheetah laid Kiniro on a bed, that looked freshly made. She turned to the – still frightened, twitching, silently freaking out – blonde. "You _sure _you're not scared Naru-chan?"

"N-n-no."

Sheetah hugged him. Naruto blushed like a madman (do madmen blush? … that's not really the point.).

"It's okay Naruto."

Naruto made a small squeak-ish noise. Jagan smirked. Sasuke hn-ed and turned his head away, somewhat jealous.

There was a groan, and a rustling of sheets. Everyone looked at the girl on the bed. Kin sat up. "Nnnh…" She rubbed her head. "Hello," she paused to look around.

"Good morning sunshine!" Jagan called from atop the Sasuke.

"Where am I?" Kiniro asked.

"Sasuke's place," Sheetah answered, borderline casual.

Kiniro nearly fainted again. "That stuck-up, back-stabbing, cruel, evil, stupid, emo, _jerk_?!" she managed to yell all in one breath.

Sasuke twitched.

"Yup," Sheetah replied with a smile.

Kiniro sighed. "This is just to crazy."

Sheetah looked as if she had just remembered something. "Oh!" she said. "I'll erm… be right back…" She left the room almost hurriedly. Jagan shrugged when she got questioning looks from the other people in the room. Kin smoothed down her bed-head hairstyle. Pause!

Kiniro Norite:

Gender: Female (obviously).

Hair: Fire-red, waist length. Two shorter pieces in on the sides/front frame her face.

Dress: Baggy, camouflage cargo pants. A simple green tee-shirt.

Other random facts: She hates Sasuke's guts. Tee hee.

"Why are you on his back?" Kin asked, giving Jagan a very interesting look.

"Cuz I felt like it," Jagan replied, patting Sasuke's head. "I'm being stabbed by his blue-ish spikes though…"

"Then why don't you get _off_ of me?" Sasuke asked through his teeth.

"Meeh."

Sheetah re-entered the room, leaving the door ajar. She put something in her pocket. Jagan gave her a suspicious look. Sheetah grinned at her friend, and Jagan couldn't help but smile back.

Kin looked out the window briefly. "It's getting kinda dark guys."

"Hm?" Jagan turned her head towards Kin and the window. "Oh, it is."

"Where are we going to stay for the night?" Sheetah inquired, tilting her head to the side.

"Let's ask Lady Hokage," Naruto said almost randomly. "We need to introduce Kiniro to her too."

Kin stood up. "I almost forgot that you were here."

"Yeah, you were being pretty quiet," the girl atop the Sasuke pointed out.

-Cue anime tears-

Sheetah gave Naruto a half-smiling 'you're pitiful' kind of look. "He's right, let's go."

-----------------------

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kiniro Norite." Kin gave Tsunade a small polite bow.

"Hello Norite-san."

"Erm…" Sheetah started. "Tsunade-sama, me and my friends need somewhere to stay for the night."

Tsunade folded her arms in front of her chest. "Where were you staying when Kiniro was unconscious?"

Jagan – who was no longer on Sasuke's back (only because Sheetah forced her) – whispered to Sheetah. "She's good."

"They were at my… house," Sasuke stated.

"Your house," Tsunade repeated.

"The Uchiha mansion," Jagan re-stated for Sasuke.

"I see." There were a few moments of silence as the fifth Hokage thought. "You three can stay there."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke cried, completely out of character.

"You have enough room to accommodate them."

"Well, y-yeah…but…"

"Then it's settled." Tsunade stood up. "You may leave. I have appointments waiting."

The five teens left the room.

"Kind of a bitch isn't she?" Jagan asked. Well actually it was more of a statement than a question. Sasuke – who whole-heartedly agreed – nodded. Jagan's mouth formed an almost evil grin. "But we get to stay a Sasuke's place."

Kiniro sighed.

Sheetah had to smile at her friends… But there was something that she'd been wondering… "Uhm… does anyone know what happened to Sakura…?"

Everyone gave her blank looks.

Weeee footnotes! So………uhm……… crap, I don't have anything to say…well uhm, sorry for another short chapter. I have to get ready for school. I GET TO DO SWING DANCING AGAIN WOOOOTTTT!!!!!!!!! –cough-


End file.
